


The Time When John Found Out

by spaceboy_kogane



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Bottom Dean, Homophobic John, John Winchester Being an Asshole, M/M, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboy_kogane/pseuds/spaceboy_kogane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John starts calling Dean names when he finds out about Cas and Dean being together. Cas doesn't like that very much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time When John Found Out

John walks into the bunker with a determined and cautious look. He woke up a few hours ago in a field, gasping into the cloudless, blue sky. It's now about 9:30 PM. 

He makes his way through the hallway when he hears a quiet thud against the wall. 

"Oh, fuck. Harder," John hears someone- a man- moan. 

His eyes widen. He knows that voice.  
\-----  
"What do you say?" Cas nibbles on his ear gently. 

"Please, Daddy, harder. I can't take it anymore!" Dean cries out, pushing back onto Cas's cock. 

"Good boy," the angel slams into him after pulling out slightly. Because of the angle, the thrust goes right onto his prostate, making Dean throw his head back and arch his back of the bed. 

"R-right there! Oh fuck! Yes!" Dean moans wantonly. "Faster, Daddy. Oh God."

Castiel goes in and out if his hunter faster and harder. Dean, in turn, pushes back onto him.

It's funny how something great can turn into Hell on Earth so quickly.

The door slams open to reveal John Winchester with an angry look. 

"Dean Winchester!" John yells, making Dean jump with fear. 

Dean shrieks, and Cas pulls out of him slowly (not to make the situation worse, but to make sure Castiel doesn't hurt Dean by pulling out too fast) making the hunter bite back a moan. 

"D-Dad?" he finally gets out. 

"This isn't what I wanted to come back to see, Dean!" John says angrily. 

"This isn't what it looks like," Dean defends. 

"I know what's going on here! You're being fucked by another man!" 

"I..I.." Dean stutters, shrinking back in fear. Castiel holds him and tries to calm his shaking body down before Dean has a full blown panic attack. 

"Dean, it's okay. Calm down," he says quietly. 

"What are you doing now? Having your 'Daddy' protect you? Really, Dean? Have you seriously forgotten all I've taught you?" John glares. Dean shakes harder, and his breathing gets harder and faster.

"N-no sir," he says. "I haven't forgotten."

"Then what the hell are you doing now?!" His father screams. Dean's crying now. 

"John Winchester, I advise you to stop what you're doing right now," Castiel warns, getting very protective over his hunter. 

"C-Cas, I'm okay," Dean tells the angel. 

"So his name is Cas. How cute. Sounds gay enough," John rolls his eyes. "And what do you think you're going to do about it? You corrupted my son, and now you're threatening me? Pathetic. Funny how you think you can win."

Okay. Cas's temper is wavering. All the lights in the bunker flicker on and off for a second. 

"I'm pathetic? You're the one who is making fun of his son for being happy! I saved your son so many times, and I sure as all Hell will save him from you," Castiel glares. 

"You're just going to cuddle up to your boyfriend and cry like a bitch, Dean?" John snorts. 

Insult Dean Winchester one more time, Castiel thinks, I'll kill you if you do.

"You whore," John says coldly. 

Cas is done. 

He snaps his fingers, dressing himself and Dean. He flings his hand to the direction of the wall, sending the older man flying. John grunts as he hits the wall. 

Cas walks up to him and punches him as hard as he can without killing him in the face. He heard a sickening crack and a cry of pain, signaling he broke John's jaw. The angel grabs his collar. 

"Don't you EVER talk about Dean that way EVER again, or I swear to my Father I'll find out and cast you back to Hell. I will do it, and that is a promise. I am an Angel of the Lord, and don't question me. I am a man of my word, so don't you DARE try to test me," Castiel growls, flaring his long, black wings. His eyes flash dark blue, showing the pure rage and fury in his eyes. 

Castiel lets the bloodied man down by throwing him to the floor and glaring his piercing blue eyes down at him. 

"Get out of my sight before I change my mind," he scowls. John scrambles to his feet and walks out of the room. 

Dean is still shaking when Castiel returns into bed with him. The angel gathers the hunter in his strong arms, shushing him quietly. 

"It's okay. He's not going to hurt you ever again, I promise," Cas says gently. "Calm down, baby."

"Did you get him?" Dean whispers, cuddling into Cas's chest. His shaking is starting to calm down a little. 

"Yes. I scared him off, so he'll never hurt you again," Cas assures him, running his hand through Dean's short, dirty blonde hair. 

"Thanks Cas," Dean says, tiredly. Castiel lays back, letting Dean lay his head on his chest. 

"I love you, Dean. It's my job to protect you from anyone or anything that threatens you," he says and kisses Dean's temple. "You're beautiful."

Dean blushes. "I'm not."

"Yes, you are. You always will be. You're amazing."

Dean makes a whining noise and buries his face in his angel's chest. 

"Stooppp~" he whines, closing his eyes. 

Castiel chuckles and rubs his back. "Go to sleep, Dean."

"M'kay," Dean agrees and cuddles closer to him. 

No one will ever hurt his Dean. Never.


End file.
